


¡Una sorpresa para Hibari-san!

by IzumiYuuisuke



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: Tsuna, en una de sus temporadas de celo, sin haber podido tomar sus supresores ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlas, queda marcado por el segundo alfa más temible que conoce, Kyoya.El tiempo pasa, y Tsuna no tiene la menor idea de cómo decirle algo de suma importancia a su pareja que, dependiendo la reacción que tenga Hibari cuando lo sepa, podría cambiar nuevamente su relación.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 27





	¡Una sorpresa para Hibari-san!

La manecilla del reloj, quien indicaba los minutos que habían transcurrido, volvió a moverse dejando escuchar su característico sonido por toda la silenciosa habitación.

—Espabila ya — ordenó con voz gélida a la vez que levantaba lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del contrario, esperó no haberlo asustado, como en veces anteriores, con el tono que había utilizado y escuchó como el reloj volvía a emitir un sonido, evitando que la sala quedara completamente en silencio. Le sorprendió que el joven, quien estaba temblando a pocos metros enfrente de él, hubiese entrado sin invitación alguna a su morada después de que lo estuviese evitando desde que ocurrió aquel evento.

El omega humedeció son torpeza sus labios, sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a anunciarle no era algo sencillo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir después de decirlo, no quería que sucediera la escena trágica que se había reproducido en su mente desde que se enteró.

Era hora de decirle.

—Estoy consciente que no he sido muy justo en estas semanas... — Calló por un momento, intentaba recordar el tiempo exacto—, meses, pero es necesario que sepas esto—. Pasó un poco de saliva con dificultad antes de atreverse a continuar, levantó la morada para ver a través de la ventana y logró vislumbrar un brillo que iba directo hacia donde se encontraban ambos.

El brillo pertenecía de una granada que hizo explosión apenas atravesó el vidrio haciendo desaparecer más de la mitad de la pared que había atrás del alfa.

_* * *_

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía un grandísimo problema, uno que generaría más problemas todavía, y no se lo había podido contar a nadie por miedo de la reacción que tendrían al saberlo. Observó su semblante pálido en el reflejo de la ventana que había en su habitación y fijó su mirada en sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Tienes que decirle al menos a él, Dame-Tsuna — comentó para sí mismo sin pestañear, pensando que así podría amenazarse para lograr hacerlo, mientras dejaba su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Sé que es difícil por lo que ha sucedido, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Dame-Tsuna? — Cuestionó Reborn desde la entrada de la habitación, había ido con la intención de recordarle a su alumno que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela, logró escuchar las últimas cinco palabras que había pronunciado su alumno, echó un rápido vistazo por la habitación esperando encontrar a otra persona aparte del castaño y, al darse cuenta que estaba casi vacía, decidió haberle formulado aquella cuestión.

— ¡Reborn! — El estudiante se dio media vuelta tan rápido ocasionándole un leve dolor en la espalda, se quejó por varios segundos por aquello hasta que recordó la presencia de su sádico tutor y, tomando la corbata que correspondía a su uniforme que tenía sobre la cama, dejó escapar su habitual suspiro—. No me asustes así, casi me muero del susto.

—Últimamente has estado actuando raro — el tutor de patillas rizadas recargó su costado en la orilla de la entrada, sin retirar su mirada del estudiante quien se arreglaba torpemente—. Si estás escondiendo algo sabes que, tarde o temprano, lo voy a descubrir sin que te des cuenta.

El castaño tragó, estaba consciente de que lo que el menor le decía era cierto, pero aún así no se atrevió a comentarle aquel secreto con el que cargaba.

—Ya tengo que irme, llegaré tarde de nuevo — Tsuna arregló por última vez el nudo de su corbata, salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían de la habitación e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de emprender la carrera frenética para colocarse sus zapatos.

—Olvidas algo, Dame-Tsuna — Reborn, quien había seguido a su alumno, le extendió el maletín de éste.

—Gracias, Reborn — el omega le dedicó una sonrisa que reflejaba gratitud, terminó de ponerse los zapatos y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que la luz exterior entrara por pocos segundos—. ¡Ya me voy!

La puerta se cerró pocos segundos después de que el castaño emprendiera su carrera, el mismo tiempo que se tomó Reborn en sacar el contenido de un sobre que su alumno tenía escondido en uno de sus tantos cuadernos. Pronto se enteraría del secreto que Tsuna hubiese preferido decirle por su cuenta.

— ¿Finalmente lo tienes, Reborn? — Bianchi había salido de la cocina minutos después de que Tsunayoshi saliera, terminó de secar sus manos con la toalla que llevaba y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, esperando a que el mencionado le respondiera.

—Dame-Tsuna está muerto.

_* * *_

Hibari Kyoya, el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, dio media vuelta sobre su silla para observar el cielo de la mañana a través de la ventana que había atrás de él. Dejó que un suspiro volviera a escapar de entre sus labios, quienes suplicaban encontrarse nuevamente con los de aquella persona, y se permitió recordar lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás. Accedió evocar los besos tan apasionados y llenos de amor que jamás había recibido, las caricias que quemaban lentamente su piel, los gemidos que le ocasionaban una placentera sensación y aquel aroma tan dulce que le impedía actuar con racionalismo. Era una noche que no podía, más bien, que no quería, olvidar, pero era algo que deseaba que no hubiese ocurrido pues aquello implicó un alejamiento inesperado por parte del omega que había marcado en aquella noche de rebosante pasión. Deseaba no haber cedido a sus impulsos, pero ese aroma tan hechizante no se lo permitió.

El azabache tenía el corazón roto, pensaba que había sido rechazado brutalmente por la persona quién había pensado que sería ese ser especial que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida y esperaba, con cierto temor de que ocurriera, que le pidiera romper el lazo que forzosamente los unía. Temía que aquello sucediera cada vez que cruzaban miradas por accidente, cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad en el mismo lugar, cada vez que escuchaba que alguien estaba avisando que iba a entrar a la sala del comité. Tenía tanto miedo de que eso sucediera porque sabía que en el momento que se rompiera el lazo, el mundo acabaría para él.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente, haciendo que el demonio de Namimori saliera disparado hacia la realidad. La madera se deslizó lentamente, permitiéndole el paso a un castaño exhausto.

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? — Kyoya se puso de pie apoyándose del escritorio, estaba esperando que su mayor miedo se hiciera realidad, pero aún no estaba listo para despedirse de su mundo, le hubiese gustado que aquello hubiese durado más. Permitiría que el contrario dijera las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar, aceptaría su petición como si fuera algo que no le importara, esperaría pacientemente ver la delicada espalda de él desaparecer al doblar en una de las esquinas y, finalmente, se hundiría en una inmensa depresión.

Tsuna dirigió los ojos al interior de su maletín, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para sostenerle la mirada, empezó a buscar entre sus cuadernos el motivo que lo había orillado a cometer tal acto y, después de haberse asegurado de que aquel objeto no se encontrara con él, puso los ojos en blanco. Relacionó inmediatamente el maletín, el sobre que ya llevaba varios minutos buscando, tiempo el cual Hibari quedó en suspenso, y al demonio que tiene como tutor.

— ¿Herbív...?

El omega salió corriendo del lugar, sin decir palabra alguna y sin dejar que el contrario terminara de pronunciar el apodo que tanto dice para referirse a las personas débiles. Su prioridad pasó de "contarle a Hibari-san lo que estaba sucediendo" a "recuperar la carta del hospital".

_* * *_

— ¿Ninguno de los dos sabía de que Tsuna...? — Reborn dobló la hoja que les había mostrado a los dos jóvenes, la sostuvo con una de sus manos por si hacía falta leerla una vez más y acomodó su sombrero de tal manera que éste le hiciera sombra únicamente a sus ojos.

Gokudera y Yamamoto, quienes habían sido llamados por el bebé de patillas rizadas, intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron callados por varios segundos, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

—Maldito _friki del_ _béisbol_ , ¿tú lo sabías? — Hayato agarró bruscamente la camisa del contrario, lo acercó invadiendo completamente el espacio personal de ambos y fijó su mirada en los ojos castaños de éste, pensando que así podría reflejar al menos la mitad de la ira que sentía por suponer que semejante noticia la supiera Takeshi antes que él.

—Vamos, vamos, Gokudera — el beisbolista adolescente esbozó una sonrisa de preocupación, tomó suavemente de los hombros al peliplateado y lo alejó lo suficiente para estirar ambos brazos, la noticia le había caído como bomba. Era algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado—. Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto, bebé. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Tal vez siete o seis meses — respondió Reborn con voz anodina, quería dar la apariencia de que era algo que no le importaba, aunque en el fondo él sabía perfectamente que era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Wuajajaja! — El infante vestido de bovino bajó del árbol donde estaba disfrutando de los caramelos que había en su cabello rizado, captando la atención de las demás personas—. ¡Lambo-san le dirá el secreto a mamá!

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn dejaron caer su mirada en el infante, quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad como si se tratara de un ladrón que acababa de hacer el mayor atraco de su vida, se quedaron quietos por varios segundos, pensando qué era lo que debían de hacer para evitar que la noticia se propagara y, después de haber analizado todas las opciones posibles, empezaron a perseguir a Lambo.

_* * *_

Tsuna sacó todos los papeles que tenía escondidos en sus cajones, abría cuadernos para hojearlos rápidamente y, cuando verificada que en éstos no se encontraba lo que necesitaba, los lanzaba sin preocuparse de donde cayeran; sacó exámenes que iban desde 0 puntos hasta 4 puntos, la calificación más alta que había podido conseguir gracias a la sádica ayuda de su tutor, sacó documentos viejos que debía haber tirado hace tiempo y así fue hasta que Lambo entró a su habitación entonando una melodía para nada pegajosa.

— ¡Lambo-san hará un dibujo para mamá! — El niño se abrió paso entre todas las hojas y cuadernos que había en el suelo, se sentó enfrente de la mesa que estaba ocupada por varias cosas que tiró al suelo sin darle importancia y volteó a ver al castaño, quién había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso para después continuar con su busqueda—. ¡Tsuna, dame colores!

El estudiante de Namimori accedió rápidamente a la orden del contrario, estaba tan cansado que no quería empzar una discusión para que hiciera uso de "la palabra mágica", sacó una pequeña caja con crayones viejos que eran especialmente para que los niños las usaran y, antes de entregársela al infante, observó la hoja en la que pretendía hacer el supuesto dibujo.

— ¡Esa hoja...! — Tsuna tomó la hoja antes de que Lambo pudiera evitar aquello—. Dios, Lambo. ¿Qué te dije de tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso? Pensé que Reborn era quien la tenía, no sabes el infarto que me dio con sólo pensarlo — puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía una reconfortante sensación de alivio que recorría por completo su cuerpo, dobló la hoja con cuidado para no maltratarla más de lo que ya estaba y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estúpido Tsuna! ¡Esa es mi hoja! — El infante vestido de vaca corrió hacia el mayor y brincó, pensando erróneamente que con aquello podría tumbarlo y quitarle fácilmente la carta en la que quería dibujar.

Sawada, dando un leve suspiro, se hizo a un lado ocasionando que el menor estrellara su cabeza contra la pared.

—Oye, Tsuna — Bianchi habló desde la puerta, los papeles que estaban en el suelo le decían claramente que era mejor que se quedara afuera del lugar—. ¿Sabes dónde...?

—Lo siento, Bianchi, debo de irme. Si necesitas algo puedes buscarlo en...

— ¡¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!! — Exclamó el menor entre sollozos para después sacar la _bazooka_ de los diez años de su cabellera y meterse a ésta, permitiéndole que un humo rosa apareciera rodeando el arma.

—Debo de irme, adiós — Tsuna corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sabía que iba a ocurrir un gran desastre dejando a Lambo adulto con Bianchi, pero tampoco se permitiría dejar pasar más tiempo. Salió de la casa, sin antes haber avisado que iba a estar ausente, observó por breves segundos la ventana de su habitación, asegurándose de que Lambo siguiera con vida, y volvió a correr para llegar rápidamente a su destino: la residencia de Hibari Kyoya.

— ¡Joven Vongola, ayuda! — Suplicó el, en ese momento, joven vestido de vaca sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana, observando como el castaño lo ignoraba. Cayó accidentalmente de la ventana, salvándose de uno de los pasteles envenenados que Bianchi le había lanzado, y, en lugar de llorar en el suelo como hubiese preferido, corrió en un intento desesperado para llegar con Tsuna.

— ¡Romeo! — La adulta estaba persiguiéndolo mientras giraba, por sobre de su cabeza, una gigante masa para hacer pizza, la cuál pequeños insectos caminaban sobre ésta.

_* * *_

A mitad del camino, Lambo volvió a la normalidad, pero aquello no significaba el fin de la pequeña persecución. Reborn, al encontrarse casualmente con él, comenzó a seguirlo para quitarle la carta que había robado. Gokudera y Yamamoto se dieron cuenta que el tutor de Tsuna estaba siguiendo al infante vestido de vaca, por lo que no tuvieron que pensarlo más de dos veces para seguirlos. Bianchi continuó corriendo tras ellos por haber visualizado al bebé de patillas rizadas. Fuuta e I-Pin, quienes habían estado jugando en un parque, decidieron unirse a la persecución pensando que se trataba de un nuevo juego en el todos estaban participando.

Tsuna, teniendo la poca buena suerte que recibe por semana, pudo llegar sano y a salvo a la casa del segundo alfa más temible que conoce: Hibari Kyoya; fue amablemente recibido por el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, aunque éste estaba acostumbrado a no recibir las visitas que tenía. Ambos fueron a la sala, donde se sentaron, en silencio, esperando a que el otro dijera algo pues nisiquiera se tomaron la molestia de saludarse antes.

El azabache no podía soportar toda esa tensión que el castaño estaba provocando, cada vez que escuchaba las manecillas del reloj moviéndose sentía como de pronto las paredes iban acercándose, centímetro por centímetro, lo iban a encerrar junto al omega que había marcado a la fuerza.

—Espabila ya — escupió Kyoya, esforzándose en no quebrarse en mil pedazos como un vidrio que cae al suelo, levantó la mirada al darse cuenta el tono de voz que había utilizado y esperó no haber asustado al contrario.

El joven castaño titubeó, aún no estaba seguro de cómo darle la noticia, jugó con sus manos, en un intento para que los nervios no tomaran el control de él y, sujetando con fuerza la carta que llevaba en mano, abrió la boca para expulsar lo que daría inicio a su comunicado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar la parte importante, la razón del porqué había estado tan alterado en aquellas últimas semanas, lo interrumpió una granada que estalló un poco después de atravesar la ventana que había tras ellos.

Hibari se lanzó al contrario, protegiéndolo de los escombros y vidrios que salieron volando por casi todo el lugar, escuchó una discusión de una pequeña multitud de personas la cuál, al parecer, se estaba acercando lentamente a ellos dos y, suponiendo que aquellas personas eran responsables de que ya no tuviera pared, se levantó lentamente, animado de poder morder a _herbívoros_ hasta la muerte.

—Vaca estúpida, te voy a volar en miles de pedazos — gruñó Gokudera mientras sostenía al infante vestido de vaca de su traje provocando que éste empezara a llorar.

—Vamos, Gokudera, sólo fue un accidente — Yamamoto intentó tranquilizarlo para que, al menos, dejara a Lambo en paz.

—Oh, Reborn — Bianchi tomó entre sus brazos al mencionado para acercarlo a su rostro—. El destino quiso que nos encontráramos de nuevo.

—Haru pensó que había problemas-desu — Haru, quien se había unido a la persecución junto con Kyoko y Ryohei, suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta que todos estaban bien.

—Yo sólo seguí a mi hermano, empezó a seguirlos porque pensó que era un entrenamiento grupal — Kyoko tomó aire, pues se había quedado sin aliento después de todo lo que corrió mientras llamaba a su hermano, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Al azabache sacó una de sus tonfas, obteniendo la atención la mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes, miró de reojo al omega que seguía tendido en el suelo entre los escombros que lo rodeaban y, limpiándose con la manga una pequeña línea de sangre de su mejilla, observó a las presas que tenía enfrente. Finalmente podría hacer algo para liberar toda la presión.

—Hibari-san, espera un segundo, por favor — Tsuna se levantó, sacudió un poco sus ropas y jaló suavemente la camisa el mencionado para atraer exitosamente su atención. Aquel momento debía de aprovecharlo para darle finalmente el secreto que lo había estado agobiando desde que lo supo—. Vamos... Vamos a ser padres — sujetó torpemente la mano del alfa para entregarle la carta que había mandado el hospital.

Kyoya leyó el texto y, olvidándose completamente de las personas que estaban alrededor, tomó al castaño de los hombros para verlo a los ojos. Se sintió aliviado de pensar que aquella razón era el porqué se alejó desde hace bastante tiempo y, al darse cuenta que finalmente el cruel juego que le había hecho el universo terminó, dejó que una diminuta lágrima de felicidad rodara por su mejilla, la cuál fue retirada amorosamente por la delicada mano del omega.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo lanzar otra granada? — Cuestionó Lambo en voz alta y con más emoción de la que tenía antes, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba " _ser padres_ ", pero de lo que sí estaba era que el ánimo de todos los que estaba cambió de un segundo para otro después de que Tsuna diera aquella noticia.

—Maldita vaca estúpida — Hayato dejó caer su puño sobre la cabeza del mencionado, provocando que el llanto de éste volviera a empezar.

Tsuna observó a las personas que habían escuchado la noticia junto con Hibari y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de que todos supieran que ya había sido marcado, pero no se preocupó demasiado por aquello. Estaba seguro que recibiría apoyo de todas esas personas a lo largo del tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.


End file.
